Birthday Surprise
by WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: Max surprises Eleanor on her birthday.


Title: Birthday Surprise

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me :-(

Author's Note: Contains Mature content. It's fluffy, it's smutty, it's a feel good fic to help sooth the wounds of these past few episodes.

Summary: Max surprises Eleanor on her birthday.

Max pushed open the door to Eleanor's bedroom as quietly as she could manage. The room was still dark, with only the faintest hints of daylight casting the room in a bluish glow. Eleanor's still sleeping figure barely shifted, possibly subconsciously aware that someone had come into her room but she was too lost in sleep to wake. Smiling wickedly, Max began to pull at the strings of her dress until she was completely naked at the side of Eleanor's bed.

Lifting the sheet that served to cover Eleanor, Max slid underneath. Eleanor shifted slowly waking, Max's gentle caresses coaxing her to consciousness.

"Max." Eleanor breathed; her body knew Max even if her mind wasn't ready to wake yet. Trailing her fingertips along Eleanor's stomach, Max felt the muscles there tighten.

"Reveiller ma Cherie." Max whispered her voice pure, raw desire. Eleanor's blue eyes opened slowly blinking away sleep as they focused on Max. The raven haired beauty smiling lovingly at her.

Mornings together were rare, time that hadn't been bought was the most precious of things and sadly waking up together was a luxury. Eleanor wanted to question why Max was there but she also didn't. Noonan didn't do favors for his girls, even if it meant making Eleanor slightly less aggravated with him. He didn't like the idea of his girls giving sex away for free.

"How long do I have you?" Eleanor asked stretching in a way that Max found both adorable and seductive.

"As long as you will 'ave me." Max said seeing Eleanor's eyes widen in surprise.

"True?" Eleanor asked unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I would not wish to spend today with anyone else." Max announced. Eleanor's expression fell into one of confusion as she tried to remember what the day was and why it was special.

"What is today?" Eleanor asked when she couldn't think of a reason. Max did not believe that Eleanor had forgotten. It filled Max with a deep seated sadness, but it so very like Eleanor to forget.

"It is your birthday." Max said. Eleanor looked at Max doubtfully. How could she have forgotten such a thing?

"Christ, I'd forgotten." Eleanor commented running her hand through her disheveled hair. Max sighed softly.

"I figured. You spend all day looking at ship manifests and launch schedules but you do not pay attention to the dates." Max scolded lovingly. She knew that birthdays had never been important to Eleanor. Not for as long as the two women had known each other and Max suspected that it was because of Eleanor's mother's death that such was the case.

"Is this your way of telling me I work too much?" Eleanor asked playfully as she rolled on top of Max.

"I gave up on that long ago." Max said feeling Eleanor move above her, her desire flaring. Throwing her leg over Max's, Eleanor sat up and her night clothes bunched at her waist. Max could feel Eleanor's arousal against her stomach.

"Do I get my present now then?" Eleanor asked as Max helped remove her shirt. Gasping as Max sat up and pressed a series of hot, open mouthed kisses along Eleanor's collar bone. Wrapping her arms around Max more to steady herself as her body rocked with need.

Feeling Max's fingertips dig into the curve of her hip Eleanor allowed Max to guide her hips in a dizzyingly pleasurable rolling motion. Eleanor desperately sought Max's lips, bringing them together in a hungry kiss. Lips parted and tongues dueling for dominance.

If truth were told Eleanor was sure she could have spent the rest of the day exactly like this and not consider it ill spent. Kissing Max had become as necessary to Eleanor as breathing. As their kiss grew softer, immediate want for satisfaction halted when they both remembered that they didn't need to rush. They could take their time.

Feeling the tightness in her stomach intensify and her body begin to shake Eleanor knew the pleasure Max was giving her was threatening to crest. Forcing herself to pull away from Max's lips, Eleanor's hands went to cover Max's, stilling her movements. Her breath came in short gasps and pants as she took in all that was Max.

Neither of them needed to speak for the significance to be felt. They weren't fucking; these few hours were a gift that neither of them wanted to waste. They were going to take their time to worship one another like all the times they had wanted to but time restricted them.

"You are so incredibly beautiful." Eleanor whispered reaching up to caress the sides of Max's face.

"You say such sweet things."

"I mean them." Eleanor said kissing Max sweetly, hoping that with her kiss she might convey how important Max was to her. All of the feelings that had been swelling inside her heart that she could never seem to put words to.

"Make love to me Eleanor." Max requested pulling Eleanor to her and kissing her deeply. Reclining back against the bed Eleanor shifted perfectly to lie between Max's legs feeling Max's wetness against her thigh. Kissing along Max's jaw, tilting Max's head back so that she could better gain access to Max's neck.

Arching against Eleanor when the blonde kept her touch purposefully light, Max had never known anyone who could drive her so crazy with want before. It was usually her that could seduce and use her wiles to make men turn into quivering masses before her, slaves to her every whim. But not Eleanor. Eleanor did things to her that made Max wonder if she had ever felt pleasure until she had met Eleanor.

Eleanor's hand slipped between Max's legs feeling the slickness against her fingers as she explored. Pressing the heel of her palm against Max, Eleanor heard the first sounds of pleasure fall from Max's lips. Canting her hips upward Max felt Eleanor enter her, pressing deep within and making thought impossible for Max.

Using her thumb against Max's clit Eleanor watched Max bite her lip to contain what would probably have been a loud scream. Max was trying to be quiet. They weren't at Noonan's; screams of pleasure were not expected here.

"No holding back. I want to hear you." Eleanor insisted teasing the throbbing bundle of nerves again.

"Eleanor…" Max whispered breathlessly. She was so close to coming undone. Max could feel the pleasure intensify making it hard to breathe. She grasped at Eleanor, one hand circling around Eleanor's wrist keeping her hand exactly where it was. Her other clawing at Eleanor's back, the blonde would have some interesting marks later but she didn't care.

When Max did come undone, it was with a scream that could have woken all of Nassau and her entire body rocking violently, unable to control it. Eleanor held Max steady, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure until she fell limp against Eleanor's side.

"Mon dieu, the things you do to me." Max said finally. "I 'ad come here with plans to give you the most pleasure you 'ave ever 'ad. And you 'ad to turn that on its head." The complaint was said in jest and Eleanor smiled smugly.

"Watching you come undone like that was the best birthday present I could hope to receive." Eleanor said truthfully. Max stared at Eleanor tenderly not sure what she had done in a past life to deserve someone as miraculous as Eleanor.

"Still, I 'ope you will allow me to return the favor."

"Absolutely." Eleanor said as Max claimed her lips.

* * *

As the two lay in bed, both sated for the moment. The sun was just passing midday and Eleanor had sent for some food. Max lay with her head on Eleanor's stomach, their hands intertwined. Eventually they would get up and probably take a bath but it really didn't matter to Eleanor what they did.

"I 'ave something for you." Max said suddenly as if just realizing she had forgotten something. Eleanor watched as Max sat up, not bothering to cover her nakedness. Max reached for the small thing she had left on the night table. Sitting up intrigued Eleanor watched as Max settled back on the bed next to her.

"You didn't have to..." Eleanor started but stopped herself. Max would feel obligated to get her something.

"I want you to 'ave something from me to 'ave with you always. For when I am not with you." Max produced the small piece of jewelry and Eleanor was sure her heart stopped.

It was a simple ring made of woven leather. Simple, and absolutely beautiful. Max watched as Eleanor slid it onto her finger as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She had not known what to give Eleanor for her birthday but she wanted it to be something special. Eleanor gave Max so much both in actual gifts and also just her kindness and her affection that Max wanted to give the blonde something to show how much she meant to Max.

"It's beautiful. I'll wear it always." Eleanor pulled Max to her, kissing her hard.

"It is not as extravagant as the jewels you might be used to but-"

"It's perfect." Eleanor interrupted. "Like you."


End file.
